Counterfeiting is an old problem, despite the advancement in technology. There is still no practical solution to prevent counterfeiting effectively because all labels used on the products today can be easily counterfeited and more importantly, consumers cannot positively identify and verify the authenticity of a label.
It is therefore the objective of this invention to provide a counterfeit-proof label with an invisible universal product code to prevent counterfeiting. Another objective of this invention is to provide a counterfeit-proof label that can be easily and positively identified by the consumers. A further objective of this invention is to provide a counterfeit-proof label that can be further verified by a mobile phone (with a built-in digital camera and installed with related software) online by sending the photo of the product code to an Anti-counterfeiting Control Center (to be set up) for verification. Another additional objective of the invention is to provide a counterfeit proof label that can be read under visible light source by human eyes for immediate identification without special aids.